banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Clanker's Cavern
Next up, pollution! Unfortunately, Banjo and Kazooie are forced to enter this nasty world and get dirty. They also meet Clanker here. Clanker's Cavern is the third world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Points of Interest *Clanker *Toxic Waste Area *Sea Bed of the Anbil Moves Learned *Wonderwing Maps Clanker'sCavernNotes.png|Musical Notes localization. Clanker'sCavernObjects.png|Objects and points of interest. Clanker'sCavernJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos location. Collectibles Jiggies Note that in order to get Jiggies 2 and 4 to 10, you must first raise Clanker. #'In one of the pipes:' Underwater, through one of the pipes in the wall. #'Raise Clanker:' Raise Clanker to the surface; the Jiggy appears on his back. #'Defeat the Mutie-Snippets:' Defeat the Mutie-Snippets. #'Behind the Grate:' Climb Clanker's tail and jump to a ledge where you'll see a grating, Rat-a-tat Rap it, or shoot it with 3 blue eggs to open it and get the Jiggy. #'Inside Clanker's Mouth:' Fire three eggs into the gold tooth on Clankers right side and go inside his mouth. #'Across the Narrow Path:' Stand on top of the bolt that shoots out of Clankers blow-hole until it shoots you up to a platform, follow the path and grab the Jiggy. #'In Clanker's Blowhole:' Wait until the bolt fires and jump into Clanker's blow-hole you fall into a chamber with a few spiky blades, dodge these and grab the Jiggy at the end. #'Swim through the Rings:' Complete the 'Ring Challenge' within the time limit inside Clanker's stomach. #'Wonderwing through the fans:' Use the Fly pad in Clankers stomach to get to passage high on the opposite wall. Talk to Bottles, then use the Wonderwing ability to get passed the fan blades unharmed. #'Find the Jinjos:' Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - Inside a greenish pipe on the wall to Clanker's right. *'Green' - On the floor around the anvil at the very bottom of Clanker's chamber. *'Orange' - Use Clanker's left flipper to climb the pipe. Destroy the grate at the top of the pipe. *'Purple' - Inside Clanker's left gill. Swim down into the trench. *'Yellow' - Behind the Beehive in the first room. Extra Honeycombs *Climb the thin pipe using Clanker's left flipper and jump over to the two larger pipes on the left. Destroy the grate covering the second one and jump down *Underwater, in one pipe near Clanker's left flipper Witch Switch *Jump down into Clanker's blow-hole. Causes the eyes on Grunty's portrait floor to raise up. Mumbo Tokens *Shoot the golden tooth on Clanker and swim in, there should be one right there. *On top of the entrance pipe. Use the ladder to get to it. *Inside an alcove underwater near Clanker's left flipper. Extra Lives *At the end of the pipe with the Orange Jinjo in it. Mini-games *Through Clanker's Green Rings Characters *Clanker the Garbage Disposal *Gloop the Fish *Bottles Enemies *Snippet *Whiplash *Mutie-Snippet (Boss) *Grille Chompa *Beehive Gallery Image:Clankers_Cavern1.png|Entrance Area Image:Clankers_Cavern2.png|Clanker's Back Image:Clankers_Cavern3.png|Inside Clanker Image:Clankers_Cavern4.png|Rotating Razor Room Image:Clankers_Cavern5.png|Chain Raising Area Names in Other Languages }} Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds